Elsword: Those I serve
by AverageFantasyWriter
Summary: "I served my queen. Till the Mad King unleashed chaos." Alec Edus remembers the day he couldn't defeat Adam the king of the nasods from taking Eve. Follow Alec on his journey, thousands of years after the destruction of the nasod race as he ventures with Elesis to bring peace to Elrios and maybe find his long lost queen. "Ready Alec?" "My blade unsheaths at your command, Elesis."


**Prologue**

 **Altera: The Nasod Continent**

"Alec, may I ask that you accompany me to speak with father?" Eve asked. Eve the Queen of Nasods, the queen of my people. "Yes, your majesty." I said with a slight bow as I looked up to see the queen already beginning to walk towards fathers laboratory.

As you may have guessed my name is Alec, Alec Edus. I am like most who serve the Queen Eve are nasods but I am different from most. Her majesty then came to a sudden halt, she slightly turned her head to meet my gaze, "Have Leviathan and Ignis returned?" she asked. I nodded my head, "They've just returned from the Plains, It's just as you've predicted." I said. She gave a slight nod as we continued through the courtyard.

You may wonder, why am I walking about with her majesty. I am a Nasod of the Queens Guard to be more specific I am her most trusted servant, and in a sense brother as we both were made by the same creator. Unlike Leviathan and Ignis who were created by our King, Adam, I was made by Adrian himself to be one capable of understanding her majesty while being her protector. When we first met I didn't understand much about myself, all I did was lifelessly follow commands she would give me, she didn't like that. That's when I first learned the meaning of "fear", she threw many words at me in anger, when I didn't understand what made her angry she, told me that I wasn't just a lifeless machine. That we were one the same, something that could feel, think, dream. She showed me who I was and what I could become, not just a simple machine following my programming of serving as her guard. This was when I learned "gratitude". Gratitude that I was serving such a person.

When we neared Adrians laboratory I went ahead and opened the door for Eve. Elegantly she stepped in and I followed suit. "Hello Father, I've come to discuss on Adams whereabouts." she said, I pulled a seat out for her as Adrian came out from around the corner. "Adam huh. Is it as I feared? Has he really gone and declared war on us?" Adrian asked. Eve nodded her head as she waved for me to step forward. "Earlier today Leviathan and Ignis returned from patrolling the area that Adam had chosen as his area of operation. What they found was thousands upon thousands of nasods modified for war." I said as I projected an image from Ignis's memory. Showing some of these nasods invading one of the Debrian cities just outside the plains. Adrian eyes widened in horror by the sight of men, women, and children being torn apart by a nasod with rotating blades on its hands. Adrian massaged his eyes as he looked at Eve with a sigh. "So..why come to me? This is your kingdom, your word is law." he said. I looked at her majesty, she held her hand close to her chest as she formed a fist. "I...want to stop Adam..so father I ask for your assistance." she said with a fierce gaze. Adrian crossed his arms. "Eve, I can't shut Adam down from here, there's nothing I can help you with in this war-"

"That's not it." Her majesty cut Adrian off before he could finish. "I want to build a fighting force, without Adam around I can't do it all alone. That's why I require your assistance father." she said as she stood up from the chair. Adrian looked at her with a questionable gaze, I could see the hesitation in his stare, when Adam first rebelled he tried taking as many nasods from the royal guard as he could but his plan didn't go as he had hoped. That was the day when her majesty showed us a power rivaling Adams control. That was also the day I had to put down many of my brethren.

"Fine, I'll help. Adam must be stopped, who better than the queen herself to do it, right?" Adrian said, placing his hand on Eve's head he gently began to pat her head. He then looked at me, "With all this that Adam is doing he'll try and come for Eve, he fears her, ever since they met I noticed a lingering fear of Eve in him. So Alec protect your queen with all your power got it?" he said, I bowed. "You've given me the means, I won't let them go to waste Father." I said as I placed a hand on the hilt of my sword.

After that meeting two weeks pass by. The nasodic army that Adrian and her majesty put together stood 250 strong. Including those from the Old Guard, we stood at 400 strong. I looked down at the nasods. The models used were Ignis and Leviathan. Her majesty stepped forward. "Hear me now, It is I your Queen!" she said, as she spoke these words the nasods all began to turn on. Their color pallet changing from gray to a pure white and gold. " _Just like the colors of her highness."_ I thought.

"I stand before you, asking for your assistance. Currently somewhere out there in the world, your fellow nasods are destroying their own berthern and innocents because of the Mad King Adam!" her majesty said. Adrian and I were taken back by the words she used to label Adam. She wasn't one to show much emotion recently but now seems to be a rather different case. She was keeping calm but what she was saying was indeed true. Adam was becoming mad.

"I ask this of you, as my fellow Nasod, will you lend your Queen a hand in stopping this madness?" she asked. It was silent, the nasods gathered here looked up at their queen as one of the raised his arm, his color pallet changing to a dark gray. Adrian who saw this looked down with a shocked expression. He ran forward gripping the railing.

"Adam! H-he's near! He's begun to take control of the nasods in here!" Adrian yelled as he yelled this the color pallets of the nasods began to turn gray. "Alec, Ignis, Leviathan! Get Eve out of here!" Adrian yelled as he ordered the nasods who haven't turned to eliminate those that have.

Eve was taken back by what was happening before her eyes, "N-no...this wasn't supposed to happen.." she said. I picked her up, "Now's not the time your highness, we must get you out of here. Leviathan, Ignis. Clear a path." I said with a stern expression. Ignis and Leviathan stood before me, opening the doors, I ran through with ace. I could hear from the lower levels nasods storming the building. "Alec, leave this to me." Leviathan said as he jumped over the railing, "Leviathan!" I said. Ignis kept running in front of me. "Don't worry about him, he'll keep them distracted." Ignis said. When we got outside, from the corner of my eye I could see Leviathan fighting all by himself against waves of nasods that began to storm in. When I looked down at her majesty, all I saw was a blank expression on her face as she watch Leviathan fend for himself. "Your struggle is pointless Leviathan. You think I wouldn't come to this?" A voice said, I was all too familiar with that voice. "King Nasod Adam." Leviathan said as the ginormous king smashed his way through her majesty's walls. I looked in his direction, stunned by what massive colossus Adam had become.

"Leviathan won't stand a chance." her majesty mumbled, "No but we've got to make sacrifices to make sure you see a new day your majesty." I said as Ignis and I made it to Adrian's laboratory. "This is the safest place for now, Alec I'll keep watch." Ignis said. While Ignis kept look out I attended to her majesty. When I tried to reach for her she immediately slapped my hand away, "I'm fine Alec, it's not like I'm a human who constantly needs to be checked on." she said while looking at the monitor in Adrian's lab.

The numbers of the nasod that she and Adrian built together, their cores were displayed on the monitor as one by one the symbols went from white to red. In the corner Eve noticed Leviathans signal. She let out a surprised gasp, being alert I turned to see what it was. At that moment Leviathans signal went from white to red. That's when the noise outside died down. "Alec, with Leviathan down we must move. It's only a matter of time before Adam finds our location." Ignis said as he moved away from the door and slammed his fist on the wall, a secret passageway was hidden behind it. Her majesty didn't know of this way, only Ignis, and Leviathan, and I knew this way existed. "Hurry I'll cover-" "Not so fast Ignis." A blade pierced right through Ignis's chest as he was thrown to the side, my eyes widened by the sudden attack. "You couldn't have honestly believed that I wouldn't follow suit. I can go anywhere their is a nasod!" Adam said as he tried raised his blade high. Immediately my programming kicked in, holding on to the hilt of my blade I lunged back, "Photon Blade!" With a hard yank of the hilt my blade and Adams intercepted cutting right through Adams blade as well as part of the nasods head. I kicked the nasod body away from Eve's sight as I told hold of her hand, pulling her along the tried her hardest to keep up with me but it seemed to be no use. "Alec...why do you continue to defend me? It would be much simpler to hand me over to Adam." she said. I turned my head to face her, "You're my queen, I've been made to be there for you, not for Adam." I said. At that same moment I could hear the sound of nasods in the path. In an evasive action I placed a hand on her majesty's mouth, pinning her against the wall as I increased my sound detecting sensors.

"There are about 7 nasods up ahead...3 are coming from behind us. If this situation leads to a fight in this tight space...there is not much I can do." I said after having evaluated the data, the possibility of eliminating all the threats without her majesty getting captured were 95%, that is without Adam in the equation. The chance of my victory became 3% with the the queens capture increasing to 97%. I looked around for possible countermeasures. When I found our solution the ground began to shake as her majesty fell out of my grasp. "Your Majesty!" I yelled as I tried reaching out for her, at that moment Adams large colossus hand broke through the ground, taking hold of Eve. "I told you, as long as nasod exist here, I will find Eve." Adam said. I looked up at him with a challenging stare, "I wouldn't be so excited your Highness!" I took hold of Skofnung pouring in my el energy reserves. "Skofnung...unleash your flames. Flame Rage." I said, pulling the sword out once more from it's sheath with a wave of fire flying forward towards Adams shoulder. I believed victory to be at hand but, "You are a fool." he said, nasods from all over jumped to stand before the blast, protecting their king against their own will. I looked up at Adam with a blank expression. "You've fought hard to make it this far, but I think it's time for your programming to be...terminated." Adam said as he exposed his chest. A bright light consumed my field of vision. "Your majesty." I reached a hand for something I couldn't grab while saying her name. "Eve."

 **Elrios: Noahs Lake Thousands of years later**

"Look at that, who would've thought to find a nasod here." Elkashu said as he gave the orders out for his men to pull out the body of a humanoid nasod, as they pulled the body out Elkashu noticed a sword that was next to the nasods body. "Hmm…" He inspected the blade, maybe it could be useful for one of his men or himself but Elkashu decided to just store it away for now."Take it back to my home, I'll look into it later!" he said as he and his men made their way back to the village.


End file.
